Back for You
by My-.-Imperfect-.-Love
Summary: SAsuke comes back from Orochimaru hoping that his blonde angel won't be to mad with him...But when he comes back Naruto's not there only a young blonde girl and a three year old...God Damn [NaruSasu,FemNaru]


**Title: Back for You**

**Author: -.-My-.-Imperfect-.-Love-.-**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

**---**

Sasuke slowly walked through the forest leading to Konoha. Thoughts raced through his head. _'Will they except me back? What happens if they don't?' _Sasuke's eyes softened. _'What will Naruto think? Will he be angry?' _Sasuke scoffed at his highly, DUMB, question. Of coarse Naruto was going to be mad. Not only did he try and kill him, he also slept with him a few days before and then left. Sasuke was going to die.

He stepped into the clearing and starred at the gates of Konoha. His eyes widened. "So many things have changed…"

"Hey, you over there. What are you doing?" A guy shouted out. Sasuke redirected his gaze to the man. He heard a small gasp coming from the guy. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke continued to stare at the slightly frightened man. He hardened his gaze. "Take me to the Hokage." The man nodded and led Sasuke through the busy streets of Konoha. Children were happily running around laughing. Sasuke's eyes roamed over them until they landed on one that stuck out from the rest. He looked to be about two or three and had the same raven locks he possessed. The same pale skin also. But his eyes were big and innocent. They were the color of a sapphire. Although the look he possessed was one of loneliness.

"Kiyoshi!" Sasuke quickly swung his head toward a sweet voice. A young girl with long blonde hair came rushing over to the young boy. He noticed how the young boys eyes lit up even though his frown remained. The blonde quickly scooped the young boy up and pressed her slightly tan cheek to his pale one. Sasuke noticed how they both had the Sapphire orbs and how they both shinned with happiness in each others presence. She put the small boy back on the ground and took his hand while walking away from the other children.

The walk from then on out was a slightly boring one, but what else could you do. The man that was leading him stopped in front of the building and sighed. "You can go up and see her. And may god be watching over your soul." He said evilly while crackling as he walked away.

Sasuke walked through the doors and up the stair cases, but he didn't fail to notice the looks of pure confusion and even some hatred. He stopped when he realized he was standing in front of the Hokage's door. He pushed it open silently and walked in. A pair of Dark brown eyes glared at him with hatred. "Uchiha, why did you come back!?!?!" She yelled, her dark eyes narrowing.

"I killed Itachi and Orochimaru." He said calmly.

"That wasn't the question." She said venom dripping from every word.

"Why does it matter, I'm back aren't I."

"You could be sentenced to death or even a whole life in prison. If you do not want that to happen, I suggest you tell me why you came back." Tsunade said standing from her seat.

Sasuke stood there glaring back into Tsunade's dark brown eyes. He contemplated whether or not to tell her. With a small sigh he closed his dark onyx eyes. "For Naruto…" He said calmly. He opened his eyes only to catch the smirk playing at Tsunade's lips.

"For Naruto." She said unbelievingly. "The same Naruto you tried to kill."

Sasuke shook his head lightly.

"The same Naruto that sacrificed his life multiple times."

Once again Tsunade's comment was met with a nod.

"The same Naruto who…"

"Yes okay I realize all that he's ever done for me. You don't have to make me feel worse than I already do." Sasuke yelled narrowing his obsidian eyes.

"So the Uchiha actually can feel." She said calmly with a straight face, yet her eyes still held the hatred for him.

Sasuke reverted his gaze to the floor and clutched his fists in anger.

"You will be under house arrest for 2 months. Is that clear?" Sasuke nodded. "Wherever you go a ANBU will be with you. Do you understand?" Again a nod. "Good, you will stay here until I find a ANBU."

"Tsunade…"Sasuke looked up so there eyes were once again in a fierce glaring war. "Where's Naruto?"

Tsunade smirked. "No one named Naruto lives in Konoha."

Sasuke looked at her surprised. "What?" He said almost inaudibly.

"You heard me Uchiha." She said sitting down and spinning her chair to face the window. "There hasn't been a Naruto here in three years."

Sasuke still didn't get it. "What are you saying?"

Tsunade once again spun her chair around and rested her chin on her hands. "Naruto's gone Sasuke."

Sasuke felt his whole world come crashing down by those few words. _'Naruto's gone…' _Those words echoed in his mind. He felt his heart stop beating and his head began to pound. "Naruto…gone…" He brought his saddened gaze up and starred at Tsuande. "How?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "He just is…what more can I say?"

Sasuke looked down at the hardwood floor. _'Gone…Naruto…is gone.' _

"Baa-chan…" A quiet voice said.

Sasuke spun his head around only to see the blonde haired teen and the young boy. The blonde haired teen starred at him in pure shock and the boy just looked uncaring.

"Oh Kiyoshi, Hitomi, how nice of you to stop by." Tsunade said happily.

The shocked look on the blondes face was replaced with a look of happiness. A small smile graced her delicate features and she closed her eyes slightly. "It's nice to see you to Tsunade."

"Baa-chan?"

"Yes Kiyoshi…" she said looking toward the young boy with a smile. In return Kiyoshi simply pointed toward Sasuke and tilted his head in question. "Oh him…his name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke saw the blonde flinch when his name was mentioned although she still held her sweet, loving smile.

"Hitomi, Mr. Uchiha here is being placed under house arrest and needs a ANBU to watch over him…"Tsunade began

"And you want me to find him one." She said in question.

"Not quite…" Tsunade said. "I want you to be his supervisor."

Her eyes widened and she gave a slight gasp. "Tsunade I don't think I can, I mean I have to take care of Kiyoshi, and I don't think I can do that and watch after Uchiha-san." She said waving her hands in front of her face.

"That is why Sasuke will help you with Kiyoshi." Tsunade looked at Sasuke. "Right?"

Sasuke scoffed but in the end gave a small nod.

Sasuke noticed Hitomi's smile falter and her warm loving eyes fill with sadness. "Hai, I understand…"

"Well than Sasuke, Hitomi and Kiyoshi will stay with you in the Uchiha mansion." Tsunade said as she looked at Hitomi with a sad-and-knowing look.

Sasuke watched as Kiyoshi took one of the blonde girls long fingers in his small hand. "Momma," Sasuke's eyes snapped open. "Are you okay?"

'_M-momma…' _Sasuke thought surprised. He looked at the girl closely. I mean she couldn't be more than eighteen.

Hitomi gave a small smile to her son. "Hai, I'm fine." Hitomi looked at Sasuke and noticed his look of disbelief and confusion. "What's wrong Uchiha-san?" She said calmly but sweetly.

"You're his mother?" he asked in question.

"Hai, I am…" She said squeezing the little boys hand lightly.

"But you can't be more than eighteen." Sasuke said confused,

"Actually Uchiha-san, I'm only fifteen."

Sasuke felt his blood run cold…_'Only fifteen and already has a child.' _

"I had Kiyoshi when I was twelve." Sasuke looked at Hitomi incredulously. "I assure you Uchiha-san I speak nothing but the truth." Sasuke turned his head toward Tsunade and watched as she shook her head.

"But why so young?" Sasuke asked calmly but curiously.

Hitomi sighed sadly but looked up with a sweet smile. "I made a couple of dumb mistakes and it got me into trouble," Sasuke looked at her with pity. She looked him in the eye and said calmly. "You may pity me, but I just want you to know, I don't regret any of it." With that she smiled lovingly at her son and turned on heel out the door. Sasuke turned back to Tsunade and she waved her wrist motioning him to follow the blonde teen and her son.

He ran to catch up and walked in perfect step with Hitomi. Sasuke noticed whenever they passed someone, they would always say 'Hi' to Hitomi and Kiyoshi but after that glare at Sasuke. _'To many things have changed.' _

"Hey Hitomi." A Voice called out. Sasuke and Hitomi turned there heads at the same time followed by Kiyoshi. Hitomi smiled and waved at the girl. Sasuke saw the tuft of pink hair and instantly noticed that it was none other than Sakura. He noticed her smile faltered when she saw him. She slowed down and stopped before the three. She glared at Sasuke "Your back." She said her voice full of hatred.

Sasuke nodded. _'Does everyone hate me now?'_

"Sakura I haven't seen you in awhile were have you been?" Hitomi said smiling. Sakura turned her head toward the blonde and smiled back.

"A mission unfortunately…just got back a few minutes ago." She said her gloved hands on her hips. She looked down and her eyes turned soft. "How are you Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi turned his sapphire blue eyes toward Sakura. "Tired…" He said simply.

She gave a small chuckle. "Well you better go to bed then huh."

He nodded his small head. Turning his blue eyes toward his mother she smiled down at him. While bending down slightly she put her hands under his armpits and lifted him up at her side. He placed his small head on her shoulder and let his eyes droop shut while his thumb found it's way snuggly in his mouth.

"Bye Sakura, it's obviously time for his nap." She said in a slight whisper. Knowing if she said it to loud she would wake up her son. He was a very light sleeper.

"Hai." She smiled at the to before glaring at Sasuke. Hitomi began to walk of and Sasuke turned to go after her but was pulled back by Sakura. He turned his head back to her only to see her emerald eyes filled with detestation. "If you hurt her, or Kiyoshi, I swear not only I but the rest of this village will kill you." With that she turned and walked away.

Sasuke stood frozen to his spot. _'Everyone does hate me.' _He turned and walked back to Hitomi, one again synchronizing her steps.

---

"Home sweet home." Sasuke said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Hitomi gave a slight chuckle before walking through the door way into the living room. The Uchiha mansion was still highly furnished and still could hold over ten people. She carefully put Kiyoshi on the dark blue couch that held the Uchiha fan on the middle cushion. She lovingly pushed away the raven bangs away from Kiyoshi's forehead before placing a soft kiss on it. The young boy stirred but quickly resumed his position. His calm breathing was the only thing that could be heard. For Kiyoshi was asleep and Hitomi was stroking his hair lovingly, all Sasuke did was watch the sentimental sight.

After placing one more kiss on Kiyoshi's forehead , Hitomi covered him up with the closest blanket. After doing so she calmly stood up and walked past Sasuke into the kitchen. Sasuke followed quietly and calmly. Sasuke sat down at the kitchen table as he watched Hitomi pull some food out of the cupboard. "You know when Tsunade said that I had to watch you…I really didn't expect you to follow me were ever I go." She said turning back to him with a small smile. Even though all that resided in her blue eyes were sadness.

"Well I have nothing better to do." Sasuke said turning away from Hitomi's gaze.

Hitomi turned around again and started mixing the concoction she began. "Tell me, Sasuke, why did you come back to Konoha after all these years?"

"I believe that's personal." Sasuke said calmly.

"Well I believe me telling you I had a kid when I was twelve was personal, but I did didn't I." She said keeping her attention on the food.

"That was your mistake." Sasuke said scoffing.

"You would have found out sooner or later, Just like I'll figure out why you came back sooner or later." She smiled sweetly as she carefully rolled the dough.

Sasuke starred at her back. With a sigh her turned his gaze to the ceiling. "It was so I could see someone again. Even if it was only one more time, I wanted to see them."

Hitomi froze in her spot. She looked in a mirror that hung in front of her. Her blonde hair fell freely down her back and stopped at her butt. The left side had two baby blue clips right above her ear holding back the extra hair while one chunk flowed freely in her face. Her bands were cut so they went past her eyebrows but not in her eyes. She let a small knowing smile grace her appearance. "Who?" She said quietly

Sasuke let a soft smile grace his lips. "Naruto Uzumaki…"

Hitomi froze completely an the two of them sat there in complete silence…

Well I know I said I was only going to do one-shots for awhile but this idea suddenly popped into my head and I had to write it. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and please tell me how I did…It will make me update a whole lot faster with inspiration…ne? ne? Oh yea I am gonna put some Japanese in her so if you don't know any of the words PM me and I'll tell you!!!!


End file.
